Call me, maybe
by Shirayuki Ann
Summary: Cagalli membuka salah satu pesan yang dikirim 'orang gila' padanya dan menyodorkan ponselnya pada Milly./'Selamat pagi, my princess. ,'/"Aku tidak yakin, Cagalli. Ini tidak seperti pesan yang akan dikirimkan Seiran padamu,"/"Kau si 'orang gila?" /"Tidak mungkin…," /"Akan kubuktikan,"/


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**Call me, Maybe**

**By Rukaga Nay**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

…

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
__**…**_

* * *

Cagalli merogoh saku rok seragam sekolahnya yang bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah-hitam saat merasakan getaran dari dalam saku rok selututnya itu. Gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang itu mengeluarkan sebuah _smart phone_ berwarna _gold_. Cagalli memutar bola matanya bosan saat melihat nama pengirim pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. 'Orang gila' itulah nama kontak yang diberikan Cagalli pada pengirim pesan itu.

Dua bulan terakhir ini, nomor itu terus mengiriminya pesan. Isinya bermacam-macam mulai dari menanyakan kabar sampai pernyataan cinta untuk Cagalli. Setiap Cagalli mengirim balasan yang menanyakan identitas si pengirim selalu dijawab dengan 'Nanti kau juga tahu'. Sangat menyebalkan. Siapa yang tidak, setiap hari mendapat pesan dari orang yang tidak dikenal yang tidak mau mengatakan siapa dirinya. Awalnya Cagalli senang juga karena merasa dirinya mempunyai seorang pengagum rahasia, tapi perasaan itu hanya bertahan sebentar dan digantikan perasaan sebal.

Saking besarnya rasa sebal itu, Cagalli sering mengabaikan pesan-pesan yang dikirim ke nomor ponselnya itu. Gadis bermata hazel itu tidak membalas bahkan kadang tidak membaca isi pesan itu. Tapi pemilik nomor itu tidak pernah bosan mengirimi Cagalli pesan. Sekedar untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi, mengingatkan makan atau belajar.

Putri tunggal Uzumi Yula Athha itu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya tanpa membaca pesan dari si 'orang gila'.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Milly yang duduk di sebelah Cagalli di kursi kayu yang disediakan sekolah mereka sebagai tempat bersantai siswa-siswanya di depan kelas masing-masing.

"Orang gila," jawab Cagalli kesal, tapi kekesalan itu tidak ditujukan untuk Milly melainkan pada si 'orang gila'.

Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu terkikik melihat wajah cemberut Cagalli. "Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa sih si 'orang gila' ini," ujarnya.

"Aku tidak," Cagalli mendengus sebal.

"Tidak?" Milly mengangkat alis. "Kau yakin?"

"Paling-paling si 'orang gila' itu Yuna." Cagalli begidik mengingat pemuda berambut ikal berwarna ungu yang selalu menggodanya setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Maksudmu Yuna Roma Seiran?"

"Ya, siapa lagi yang bisa mengirimiku pesan yang penuh emo gaje begitu selain orang itu." jawab Cagalli.

"Kemungkinan itu memang ada sih, mengingat Seiran sudah mengejar-ngejarmu selama ini," ujar gadis bernama lengkap Miriallia Haww itu.

"Ditambah lagi sikapnya yang sok akrab itu," tambah Cagalli. "Hanya dia yang mungkin mengirimiku pesan-pesan kaya' gini."

Cagalli membuka salah satu pesan yang dikirim 'orang gila' padanya dan menyodorkan ponselnya pada Milly.

'_Selamat pagi, my princess.^^,'_

Milly membuka pesan-pesan lain yang dikirm 'orang gila' untuk Cagalli.

'_Good nite, have a nice dream, my princess.^^,'_

'_Jangan lupa belajar sebentar lagi ujian negara, ^^.'_

_'Kau akan kuliah di mana, my princess? kalau aku sudah diterima di salah satu universitas di Heliopolis. apa kau akan menyusulku ke sana?'_

'_Perhatikan makanmu, nona Athha. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu jatuh pingsan lagi. *-*'_

'_Are you miss me, my dear princess? I miss you so much, -_ maaf lama tidak mengirimimu pesan, aku sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini.'_

"Aku tidak yakin, Cagalli. Ini tidak seperti pesan yang akan dikirimkan Seiran padamu," ujar Milly setelah membaca pesan-pesan yang ada di kotak pesan Cagalli.

"Kalau bukan Yuna, lalu siapa?" tanya Cagalli.

"Mungkin saja dia." Milly memberi isyarat dengan dagunya. Cagalli mengikuti isyarat Milly dan mendapati Milly menunjuk seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut biru gelap yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Tidak mungkin dia," ujar Cagalli.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dia orang yang paling tidak mungkin mengirimiku pesan-pesan itu," jawab Cagalli. "Aku masih bisa percaya kalau kau bilang Elsman yang mengirimiku pesan-pesan itu," Cagalli merujuk pada pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang yang duduk di samping pemuda berambut biru gelap. "Tapi kalau Zala yang melakukanya….," Cagalli menggeleng. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Tapi kau berharap itu dia 'kan?" goda Milly.

"I-itu…," pipi Cagalli memerah.

"Akui saja kalau disuruh memilih antara Yuna Roma Seiran dan Athrun Zala kau pasti memilih Athrun Zala, benar 'kan?"

"Milly!" Cagalli mencubit pelan lengan Milly.

"Ah, mukamu merah nona Athha," ledek Milly.

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring.

"Sudah bel, ayo masuk," ujar Cagalli seraya mendahului Milly melangkah memasuki ruang kelas mereka.

"Cagalli, tunggu!" Milly segera berdiri dan mengejar Cagalli.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata berwarna hijau memerhatikan mereka terutama Cagalli sampai gadis itu memasuki ruang kelas.

…

Siswa-siswa berseragam putih dan merah-hitam bergegas memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing. Ini adalah hari pertama _class meeting_ setelah ujian negara dilakukan. Sudah pasti tidak akan ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar yang di lakukan di _Orb High School_ mulai hari ini hingga seminggu ke depan, yang ada hanya perlombaan antar kelas. Dari lomba akademik, seni hingga lomba olahraga. Para siswa masuk ke kelas meraka hanya untuk mengabsenkan diri mereka sebagai tanda mereka memang datang ke sekolah.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru gelap dan mata hijau baru saja memasuki ruang kelas XII-A dan duduk di kursi tepat di depan Cagalli. Seketika jantung Cagalli berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Athrun Zala. Siswa paling populer di O_rb High School_ karena ketampanan, kepandaian dan prestasi olahraganya. Hampir semua siswi O_rb High School_ menyukainya, termasuk Cagalli.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, tembak dia." Bisik Milly yang duduk di samping kiri Cagalli. "Jangan hanya memandangi punggungnya terus."

Rona kemerahan nampak jelas di wajah Cagalli. Menyatakan cinta pada Athrun Zala? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya? Melihat Athrun saja Cagalli sudah gugup setengah mati apalagi harus melakukan sebuah pernyataan cinta.

"Kalau tidak melakukannya sekarang, nanti kau akan menyesal. Ingat, ini hari-hari terakhir kita di sekolah ini." Milly kembali berbisik, mengompori gadis berambut pirang itu. Cagalli menggigit bibirnya, bimbang. Apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu benar, kalau ia tidak segera bergerak, bisa-bisa ia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi. Ia dan Athrun akan terpisah setelah upacara kelulusan dan setelah itu tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi bagi Cagalli untuk menyatakan perasaan.

'_Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Athrun sekarang?'_ Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Cagalli. Cagalli menggeleng. _'Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Aku akan melakukan hal lain yang bisa membuatku tetap bisa terhubung dengan Athrun, tapi apa?' _

Cagalli nampak berpikir keras. Beberapa saat kemudian bibir Cagalli terangkat membentuk senyum, sepertinya gadis itu menemukan sebuah cara.

...

"Zala-_san_."

Athrun berdiri sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena keringat dengan handuk. Pemuda itu baru saja selesai bertanding basket melawan kelas XII-D. pertandingan yang berakhir dengan skor, 56-48. Kemenangan untuk kelas XII-A. Napasnya masih pendek-pendek akibat empat kali sepuluh menit berlarian di lapangan basket. Sebenarnya ia masih lelah dan sangat ingin beristirahat karena setelah ini ia dan timnya akan bertanding lagi dengan tim pemenang pertandingan kelas XII-B dan XII-C, yang sedang berlangsung di lapangan. Dilihatnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu berdiri gugup di depannya. Athrun mengenali gadis itu, Cagalli Yula Athha. Gadis yang duduk di belakang Athrun selama satu semester terakhir ini.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Athrun, pemuda itu tidak menyadari nada suaranya yang agak kasar.

Cagalli mundur selangkah, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. _'Aku pasti sudah gila!'_ runtuknya dalam hati.

"Maaf," ucap Athrun lembut. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku sedikit lelah dan setelah ini aku masih harus bertanding lagi," pemuda yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau teduh itu menjelaskan.

"Maaf, Zala-_san_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu," ucap Cagalli suaranya agak bergetar karena gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu. Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu, Cagalli?"

Cagalli tersentak. Terkejut karena ternyata Athrun mengingat namanya. Gadis pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya, hingga mata hazelnya bertemu dengan mata hijau milik Athrun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Athrun lagi-lagi dengan nada lembut.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Cagalli balik bertanya.

Athrun tertawa. Suara tawa yang akan Cagalli rekam dalam ingatannya. "Tentu saja, kita 'kan sekelas, Cagalli. Lagipula satu semester terakhir ini kau duduk di belakangku, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu namamu."

Cagalli kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Athrun!"

Seorang teman setim Athrun memanggil pemuda itu.

"Nanti aku ke sana," jawab pemuda itu.

Menyadari waktu Athrun tidak banyak untuknya. Cagalli segera menyodorkan kertas berwarna putih pada Athrun. Wajahnya yang memerah semakin bertambah merah karena malu. Cagalli sadar apa yang dilakukannya adalah sesuatu yang gila, tapi sudah terlanjur basah, ia tidak bisa mundur sekarang.

"A-aku tahu mungkin ini gila, ta-tapi ini nomor telponku, Zala-_san_. Mu-mungkin kau mau menelponku sewaktu-waktu." Ujar Cagalli tergagap-gagap dengan kertas bergetar di genggamannya. Gadis bermata hazel itu masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya, terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu bagaimana reaksi pemuda yang sudah lama disukainya itu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan ingin keluar dari rongga dada Cagalli. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, kertas itu tertarik dari tangan Cagalli yang gemetar. Dengan ragu-ragu Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya. Mendapati Athrun membuka lipatan kertas yang sudah agak kumal akibat genggaman Cagalli yang begitu kuat, wajah pemuda itu tidak enunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat membaca angka-angka yang tertulis di kertas itu. Cagalli menunggu dengan was-was.

Putra tunggal keluarga Zala itu mengalihkan matanya pada Cagalli, membuat Cagalli kikuk dipandangi oleh mata hijau milik pemuda itu.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menelponmu?" ujar Athrun akhirnya, setelah lama pemuda itu hanya memandangi Cagalli.

Cagalli menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Athrun.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan kalau aku senggang," ujar Athrun. Kemudian pemuda itu membalikkan badan dan melangkah meninggalkan Cagalli.

Sementara Cagalli masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil memandangi punggung Athrun yang menjauh. Cagalli terus memandangi Athrun sampai pemuda berambut biru gelap itu berhenti di depan sebuah tempat sampah. Secarik kertas berwarna putih melayang masuk ke dalam tempat sampah. Secarik kertas yang dilempar Athrun sebelum pemuda itu beranjak menghampiri teman-temannya.

Cagalli segera melangkah menuju tempat sampah itu. Berdo'a dalam hati apa yang ada dipikirannya salah.

Hati Cagalli mencelos, ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya benar. kertas yang berada di tumpukan teratas tempat sampah itu memang kertas yang tadi diberikannya pada Athrun. Cagalli merasakan lutut-lutut kakinya kehilangan tenaga, hampir saja ia jatuh ke tanah kalau tidak ada sepasang lengan yang menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Cagalli?" Milly memandang Cagalli dengan pandangan khawatir.

Melihat Milly, air mata Cagalli langsung mengalir deras dari sudut-sudut matanya. Milly memeluk Cagalli erat sambil mengelus lembut rambut pirang Cagalli, berusaha meredakan tangis sahabatnya itu.

…

Cagalli mengangkat handuk basah yang digunakannya untuk mengompres matanya yang agak bengkak akibat menangis dari atas wajahnya saat merasakan getaran di saku roknya. Cagalli bangun dari posisi tidurnya di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan sekolah dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Tadi Milly membawanya ke ruang kesehatan agar Cagalli bisa menumpahkan segala kesedihannya tanpa perlu khawatir ada orang yang akan melihatnya. Dan sekarang ia sendirian di ruangan itu karena Milly pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makan siang untuk mereka berdua.

Cagalli menggerutu. Di layar ponselnya tertulis : _'Orang Gila is calling…'_

"Kapan sih orang ini berhenti menggangguku?"

Cagalli mengabaikan panggilan itu. Membiarkan panggilan masuk itu terputus dengan sendirinya. Tapi rupanya si 'orang gila' belum menyerah, ponsel berwarna _gold_ milik Cagalli kembali berbunyi. Panggilan dari orang yang sama. Akhirnya Cagalli memutuskan untuk mengangkat saja. Dari pada nanti ponselnya terus bergetar tanpa henti.

"Siapapun kau! Jangan menggangguku sekarang!" ucap Cagalli dalam satu tarikan nafas dan setelahnya langsung mematikan sambungan telpon tanpa menunggu jawaban si 'Orang Gila'.

Ponsel Cagalli kembali bergetar

"Astaga!" Cagalli gemas dan terpaksa menerima pangilan itu lagi. "Ada apa lagi?!" tanya Cagalli kesal.

"Wah. Kau galak sekali, _my princess_." Terdengar jawaban santai dari lawan bicara Cagalli.

"Siapa suruh kau menggangguku!" sahut Cagalli ketus.

"Aku mengganggumu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku menelponmu, _my princess._" Si 'orang gila' masih terdengar santai menghadapi keketusan Cagalli.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kapan aku melakukan itu?!" kekesalan Cagalli bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Tadi pagi, jangan bilang kau lupa." Jawab si 'orang gila'.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda," suara si 'orang gila' terdengar gemas sepertinya pada akhirnya lawan bicara Cagalli itu hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. "Begini saja, kau di mana sekarang?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu, dari tadi aku mencari-carimu tapi tidak menemukanmu."

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah, bilang saja di mana kau sekarang, _princess_."

Cagalli diam. Memikirkan apakah ia akan memberitahu di mana ia sekarang atau tidak.

"Ruang kesehatan," jawab Cagalli setelah beberapa saat. Akhirnya Cagalli memutuskan akan menemui si 'orang gila' dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kalau memang benar si 'orang gila' itu Yuna, Cagalli akan menyuruh pemuda itu berhenti mengganggunya. Kalau ternyata bukan, Cagalli akan melihat dulu siapa orangnya baru membuat keputusan. Mengingat suasana hati Cagalli sekarang mungkin saja keputusan yang akan diambilnya adalah keputusan yang sama yang akan diambilnya jika si 'orang gila' adalah Yuna.

"Baik, tunggu aku di sana."

Sambungan telpon diputus oleh si 'orang gila'. Cagalli langsung turun dari ranjang dan bersiap untuk menghadapi si 'orang gila' yang akan datang dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi.

…

Brakk!

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan Cagalli refleks membalikkan badan ke arah pintu.

"Athrun?"

Cagalli hampir tidak memercayai matanya sendiri saat melihat Athrun Zala berdiri di pintu ruang kesehatan.

Cagalli segera pulih dari keterkejutannya. Keterkejutan gadis itu kini berganti dengan rasa sakit hati, saat teringat Athrun sudah membuang kertas berisi nomor ponselnya yang tadi ia berikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Cagalli tanpa sempat menyembunyikan kekesalannya dari Athrun.

"Apa kau sakit, Cagalli?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli, Athrun malah balik bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawab Cagalli.

Tapi Athrun tidak memedulikan kata-kata usiran yang dilontarkan Cagalli. Pemuda itu malah berjalan mendekati Cagalli. Refleks Cagalli mundur hingga punggungnya membentur dinding ruang kesehatan dan tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Athrun menempelkan tangannya di dahi Cagalli.

"Tidak demam, apa maag-mu kambuh lagi, Cagalli?"

Cagalli terdiam. Darimana Athrun tahu kalau Cagalli punya penyakit maag.

"Kau sudah makan siang belum?"

Athrun bertanya lagi tapi lagi-lagi Cagalli hanya diam, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Athrun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Athrun memandang Cagalli dengan tatapan khawatir.

Cagalli menatap tak berkedip ke arah mata hijau teduh yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku punya maag?" tanya Cagalli setelah gadis pirang itu kembali bisa bersuara.

Athrun tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja aku tahu segala hal yang berkaitan dengan orang yang kusukai."

Mata hazel Cagalli mengerjap beberapa kali. '_Orang yang kusukai? Apa maksudnya Athrun menyukaiku?'_

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanpa sadar bibir Cagalli menyuarakan pertanyaan itu.

"Iya. Aku menyukaimu, _my princess_."

'_Athrun menyukaiku.'_ Hati Cagalli bersorak kegirangan. '_Tapi tunggu dulu… my princess? Jangan-jangan…'_

"Kau si 'orang gila'?" mata Cagalli membelalak, hari ini benar-benar hari yang penuh kejutan untuknya.

"Eh?"

"Maksudku kau orang yang mengirimiku pesan-pesan tanpa nama dua bulan terakhir ini?" Cagalli meralat pertanyaannya.

Athrun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Sementara Cagalli memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin…," Cagalli bergumam.

"Akan kubuktikan," Athrun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Sedetik kemudian ponsel Cagalli bergetar. Cagalli menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama 'orang gila'.

"Kau memberiku nama orang gila?" kening Athrun berkerut.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau memberitahuku identitasmu," jawab Cagalli sambil me-_reject _ panggilan dari si 'orang gila' alias Athrun Zala.

"Jujur saja aku melakukan itu karena aku takut," ujar Athrun.

"Takut?"

"Kau selalu menghindariku, Cagalli. Kupikir itu karena kau membenciku. Aku takut kalau aku mengakui siapa diriku kau akan memasukkanku dalam _black list_," jelas Athrun.

"Aku tidak membencimu malah sebaliknya," ujar Cagalli dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalau saja aku tahu dari dulu, pasti kau sudah jadi pacarku sekarang," kata Athrun yang membuat wajah Cagalli semakin memerah.

"Tapi kenapa kau membuang kertas yang kuberikan?" Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya, mata hazelnya menangkap mata hijau milik Athrun.

"Kertas berisi nomor ponselmu?"

Cagalli mengangguk.

"Karena aku sudah hafal nomor ponselmu, lagipula aku takut Yzak melihatnya dan meminta nomormu dariku. Dia 'kan mengincarmu juga," jawab Athrun. Pemuda itu membuang muka, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi kau seharusnya tidak melakukannya di hadapanku," Cagalli meninju pelan lengan atas Athrun. "Kau membuatku mengeluarkan air mata untuk hal yang sia-sia."

"Aku tidak tahu kau melihatnya," ujar Athrun. "Jadi, kau bersembunyi di ruang kesehatan untuk menangis, _my princess_?"

"Dan itu karenamu," Cagalli memasang wajah cemberut.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji," ucap Athrun tulus.

Sudut-sudut bibir Cagalli terangkat membentuk senyum. "Aku percaya padamu," jawab Cagalli.

"Jadi, sekarang kita jadian?" Athrun memastikan.

"Memangnya kau sudah memintaku jadi pacarmu?" Cagalli balik bertanya.

"Memangnya masih perlu?" Athrun terlihat bingung.

"Tentu saja," jawab Cagalli tegas.

"Baiklah," ujar Athrun dan pemuda berambut biru gelap itu mundur beberapa langkah tapi matanya tidak ia lepaskan dari Cagalli.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Athrun dengan suara lantang.

Cagalli tersenyum dengan wajah yang warnanya sudah seperti warna kepiting rebus. "Ya, Athrun Zala. Aku mau jadi pacarmu," jawab Cagalli. Athrun langsung melangkah mendekati Cagalli dan memeluk gadis itu.

...

_It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
_

…

_fin_

…

* * *

Halo, semuanya! Saya kembali dengan _one shoot _AsuCaga. Bagaimana? Apakah kalian menyukainya? Saya harap iya.

Oh ya, judul fic ini '_Call me, maybe'_ karena memang fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu itu, terutama bagian _reef_-nya.

Jadi, tolong berikan pendapat kalian lewat kotak review ya,,,

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya,,,

See ya!

Banjarmasin, 02 Februari 2013.

Nay *_*


End file.
